


Good Girls Are Bad Girls (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: From what they’ve seen, everyone assumes you’re a good girl. But what they don’t know is that you’re actually a bad girl in disguise. Based off of the song “Good Girls” by 5 Seconds of Summer
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 10





	Good Girls Are Bad Girls (High School AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky and Reader are both 18.

You were one of the most well-known seniors at your high school because of your good girl reputation. You were your father’s favorite. Everyone knew how he’s saved up for Harvard because he knows you’ll be able to get in. No one had a doubt about that. 

You did well in school, you were never truant, you spoke three languages fluently: Spanish, Mandarin, and French. And every night, you were in your room studying hard…at least that’s what your parents assumed. 

* * *

“Okay! I’ve finished eating! I’m going to study for my AP Calculus test!” You said as you set your plate and utensils in the dishwasher.

Your father nodded, “Did you finish your chores?”

You scoffed, ‘Of course I did, dad. It’s me you’re talking to.” Your younger brother rolled his eyes as your father nodded.

“Alright, good luck on your test.”

You kissed your father’s head, “Thanks dad!”

You ran up to your room and shut the door, locking it behind you. You looked out your window to see your boyfriend, Bucky, waiting across the street on his motorcycle. You smiled to yourself. You quickly turned on your bluetooth speaker and began to blat your study playlist, which signalled your family not to bother you. You then opened your window and climbed out latching onto a nearby branch. 

Bucky quickly ran over to you and you jumped into his arms. He smiled, “Hey, sweetheart.”

You placed a strand of hair behind his ear, “Hey, handsome.” 

Whilst still holding you, Bucky gave you a long heart fluttering kiss. He smiled as you pulled away, “You ready to go?”

You nodded, “Of course.” You two quickly walked hand in hand to his motorcycle. He handed you your helmet and you happily took it.

“Y/N?!” You turned to see Steve on the sidewalk holding his dog on a leash.

“Steve!” You said in surprise.

“You’re the girl Bucky’s been seeing?!”

You shushed him, “Please, quiet down! I don’t want anyone to hear!”

“I thought you were a good girl!” Steve whispered loudly.

Bucky scoffed and you giggled, “Oh, Stevie. Forget what people have told you. Good girls are only bad girls that haven’t been caught. And I refuse to be caught just yet. So keep this quiet for me?”

“Ye-Yeah. Sure, Y/N.”

You sighed in relief, “Thanks, Stevie.” You kissed him on the cheek and went back to Bucky. You slipped on your helmet and saluted him, “See ya at school!”

Bucky drove off leaving Steve behind in utter bewilderment. That night, Bucky took you ghost golfing and you had so much fun. You didn’t get back until 12:30 at night.

* * *

The next day, you woke up at 6:30am sharp to get ready for school. You dressed in a red skater skirt, a white blouse, and flats. Around your neck was Bucky’s senior ring on a chain that he gave to you after three months of being together. You always had it hidden underneath your shirt so no one would see.

“Morning, pancake!” You said ruffling your tired brother’s hair.

He groaned, “I don’t understand how you’re like this every single morning.”

You shrugged, “I’m blessed, I guess.” You sat down at the table serving yourself some cereal and scrolling through your phone. Your phone vibrated and you received a message from Bucky:

_I’m outside, gorgeous. ;)_

You smiled and quickly finished your cereal, “Deena is here! Tell mom and dad I said ‘bye’!”

“Yeah, whatever.” Your brother muttered into his glass of apple juice.

You grabbed your cardigan and your backpack and quickly ran out the door to see Bucky in his father’s Mustang.

You quickly hopped into the passenger’s seat and gave Bucky a quick kiss, “Morning, babe.” You buckled up and Bucky quickly drove off. 

On his way, Bucky kept glancing at your outfit. He smiled, “Cute skirt.”

You smiled, “Thanks! I got it a couple days ago.”

Bucky nodded, “I’m diggin’ the whole school girl look you have right now.”

You rolled your eyes, “Behave yourself.”

Bucky chuckled, “I will…for now.”

* * *

After third period was lunch and you rushed packing up your things, “Jeez. What’s the rush?” Your friend Sam asked.

“I gotta get to the library so I could work on the essay.”

“We just got it assigned today!”

You shrugged, “I like being ahead, remember.”

Sam chuckled, “I swear, it’s like you live in the library.”

You winked at him, “That’s where you’ll always find me.” You waved at him, “See ya!” He waved back as he began walking with his other friends Natasha and Clint.

You briskly walked to the very end of the library to your usual spot: a lone table with one chair. You set your backpack down and took out your notebook. You began to look through the nearby bookshelves for some books that could help you on your research paper. As your eyes scanned the titles of each book, a pair of hands went around your stomach and a pair of lips kissed your neck.

“Hey, babe.”

You smiled to yourself and turned around in Bucky’s arms. His hair was in a bun minus a few strands that framed his face. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red flannel and a denim jacket over that with black jeans and black black boots, “What’s up, babe?” Your arms resting on his shoulders. 

He smirked as his lips hovered over yours, “I’m here for my lunch.” He leaned in and hungrily pressed his lips to yours. He pressed you against the bookshelf to deepen the kiss, but the bookshelf rocked and you pulled away to stop it.

You and Bucky began to giggle when you were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. You looked at the end of the aisle to see Steve standing there awkwardly. 

You pushed Bucky away a little and laughed nervously, “We, haha, have to stop meeting like this.”

Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Uh, yeah, so…is this what you really do back here during lunch?”

You glance at Bucky, who was leaning on the bookshelf opposite you with an amused smirk. You then looked at Steve, “Uh, yeah. Kinda. Sometimes I do work and-”

“-Sometimes she’s doin’ me.” Bucky said interrupting you.

You slapped his chest and hissed, “Bucky!”

He started silently laughing, “What? It’s true?”

Steve was blushing even more, “Okay. Well, I came here looking for a book, but I’ll just come back later.”

“I’m sorry, Steve!” You whispered yelled as he walked away. 

You looked at Bucky disapprovingly and he just smirked back at you, “Now, I believe I’m still hungry…”


End file.
